


absolutely nothing

by ourspaceship



Category: Kingsman (Movies), White Collar
Genre: Crossover, Dead People, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:22:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26971336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourspaceship/pseuds/ourspaceship
Summary: Harry tells Eggsy what he experienced when he was shot. He is not telling Eggsy everything.
Relationships: Neal Caffrey/Harry Hart | Galahad
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	absolutely nothing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elrhiarhodan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/gifts).



> I dedicate this video to elrhiarhodan. Your stories about Neal Caffrey and Harry Hart are amazing, and I thank you for this. I live for them.

**Author's Note:**

> please comment


End file.
